Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: masa lalu yang tidak pernah berubah untuk Yifan dan Luhan. "aku mencintaimu. dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya". KrisHan/KrisLu/FanHan!


Title: Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya

Pair: KrisHan (Kris-Luhan)

Genre: YAOI, romance, M-Preg

Rate: T

Note: maaf untuk pairnya, gatau kenapa gue lagi suka mereka. so, yang udah engga suka mereka engga usah baca ff ini. oh iya, yang bercetak miring itu adalah bagian masa lalunya Kris dan Luhan yang gue ceritain disini dan memang cerita ini lebih gue fokuskan ke masa lalu mereka. well, happy reading~

**KrisHan**

.

.

.

.

.

Yifan berlari sejak turun dari mobilnya kemudian masuk ke gedung Rumah sakit, menaiki lift hingga ke lantai 4, setelah itu berlari lagi sampai ke kamar VVIP nomor 3. Ia membuka pintu itu sedikit kencang dengan napas tersengal-sengal mendapati putra kecilnya sedang duduk di sofa bersama Chen ─sepupunya.

"Baba!" Ziyu, putranya yang berusia 4 tahun itu berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sedih. Yifan memeluk Ziyu kemudian menggendongnya. "Mama teltidul sangat lama.." ucapnya sangat lemah karna rasa sedih yang mendalam, bahkan Ziyu terlihat ingin menangis.

"itu sebabnya Baba pulang terburu-buru sayang" Yifan mengecup kening Ziyu yang tertutup poni rambut mangkuknya. Ia melangkah mendekat pada ranjang pasien, disitu terbaring Luhan ─istrinya.

"wajah Mama pucat" Ziyu menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Yifan, Babanya itu mengusap punggung Ziyu agar anaknya tidak sedih lagi.

"Mama akan segera sembuh" Yifan sekali lagi mengecup kening Ziyu lalu menurunkan anak itu dari gendongannya. Ziyu berjalan lagi ke sofa dan duduk disana.

"Luhan terkena _anemia_, Dokter mengatakan dia terlalu lelah" Chen beranjak mendekati Yifan.

Yifan merapihkan selimut yang tengah Luhan pakai. "dia akhir-akhir ini memang menjadi lebih sibuk karna novelnya yang akan segera di luncurkan"

"wajahnya pucat sekali, Ziyu sampai menangis melihatnya tadi"

"bisa aku titip Ziyu padamu? Aku harus menjaga Luhan disini. aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya" Luhan itu sudah seperti permata berharga bagi Yifan.

"tentu, Ziyu akan menginap di rumahku sementara waktu. Kau jaga saja Luhan sampai dia bisa pulang lagi ke rumah" Chen menepuk bahu Yifan.

"terimakasih. Bibi Ming akan menyiapkan keperluan Ziyu di rumah, kau ambil saja"

"ayo Ziyu, kau ikut dulu dengan Paman" Chen menggendong Ziyu yang wajahnya sudah sedih lagi karna harus berpisah dari Mamanya.

"tapi Ziyu mau menemani Mama" ia merajuk dengan wajah lucunya yang menurut Yifan sangat sangat mirip dengan Luhan. Wajah Ziyu lebih banyak mirip dengan Luhan, tapi sifat keras kepalanya menurun dari Yifan.

"tidak sayang, Rumah sakit bukan tempat yang bagus untuk anak kecil" Yifan memberi pengertian.

Chen berjalan menuju pintu dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Ziyu dalam gendongannya yang menggeliat ingin minta di turunkan, "Baba, Ziyu mau belsama Baba dan Mama!" pekik Ziyu yang selalu seperti itu jika sudah marah.

"Baba nanti akan mengunjungi Ziyu di rumah Paman Chen, Ziyu besok harus sekolah dan Ziyu tidak boleh membolos" Yifan mengecup pipi Ziyu yang sekarang sudah menangis sesenggukan.

"tapi Ziyu mau melihat Mama, Ziyu tidak mau ikut Paman Chen" air matanya sudah berlinangan ke pipi, Yifan menghapusnya dengan ibu jari. Tidak tega juga melihat putranya yang sudah menangis seperti ini.

"Baba akan menjaga Mama sampai Mama sembuh. Besok setelah Ziyu pulang sekolah Ziyu boleh berkunjung kesini untuk melihat Mama"

Ziyu diam tapi masih menangis, Chen yang melihat itu jadi tertawa pelan karna wajah Ziyu sangat lucu seperti anak kucing yang terbuang. "Baba janji?" ia menarik kencang ingusnya.

"Baba janji. Ziyu boleh kesini setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah. okay? Baba sayang padamu" Yifan mengecup kening Ziyu lagi untuk salam perpisahan. Ziyu mengangguk sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

"aku pergi dulu" Chen membuka pintu lalu melangkah keluar membawa Ziyu.

"bye bye, Baba!" Ziyu melambaikan tangan ke arah Yifan, Babanya itu tersenyum membalas lambaian tangan Ziyu sambil menutup pintu. ia kembali mendekati Luhan yang masih tertidur dengan tangan kirinya yang di infus.

Luhan memang sangat sibuk dalam kurun waktu sebulan terakhir karna _deathline_ novelnya. Setiap Yifan pulang ke rumah dari kantor, ia selalu mendapati istrinya itu tengah di depan komputer untuk menulis novel yang terkadang membuat Luhan lupa makan atau minum.

Karna menulis novelnya itu juga membuat Luhan jarang tertidur di malam hari. dia akan terjaga sepanjang malam lalu pagi harinya menjalankan tugas sebagai Mama dan istri yang baik untuk Ziyu dan Yifan. Yifan salut pada Luhan yang meskipun sibuk dengan novelnya, dia tetap meluangkan waktu untuk Ziyu dan suaminya walau hanya sedikit. Tapi justru itu lah yang menyebabkan Luhan kelelahan sehingga terkena _anemia_ seperti ini.

Yifan juga memperhatikan akhir-akhir ini wajah Luhan semakin pucat, seluruh pergerakannya menjadi lebih lambat dan lesu. Yifan sempat khawatir ingin mengajak Luhan mengunjungi Dokter, tapi Luhan selalu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" Yifan bergumam sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan lalu dia kecupi jari-jemari Luhan yang lentik itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Suara pintu terbuka membuat Yifan menoleh dan melihat siapa sosok yang datang. "Mama?"

"bagaimana keadaan anakku?" wanita paruh baya itu langsung memegangi dadanya sendiri karna shock melihat keadaan putranya terbaring lemah di atas ranjang.

.

.

.

.

.

_Luhan lama memperhatikan sosok tinggi dengan wajah tampan bak Pangeran di komik manga yang sering dia baca. sosok itu menjadi idola kampus sejak pertama kali masuk ke Shandong University ini, dan Luhan salah satu yang mengidolakan dia secara diam-diam. Sebenarnya Luhan tidak begitu menyukai sosok itu layaknya gadis-gadis temannya yang selalu berteriak-teriak tidak jelas ketika sosok tersebut sedang bermain basket di lapangan kampus. Dia hanya kagum saja._

_Luhan masuk ke jurusan sastra karna dia memang gemar pada sastra dan Luhan tau sosok idolanya itu masuk di jurusan bisnis. Sebenarnya saat masa pengenalan kampus dulu Luhan pernah bertemu dengannya, bahkan saling tersenyum. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali jadi Luhan yakin dia pasti lupa pada Luhan._

"_memperhatikannya lagi?" sahabat Luhan yang baru ini memang suka menggoda Luhan jika Luhan memperhatikan idolanya._

"_apa? Hanya suka pada sepatunya yang baru itu. itu sepatu yang mau aku beli, tapi dia sudah punya duluan" Luhan menutup pintu lokernya setelah mengambil satu buku tebal untuk dia baca._

"_katakan saja kalau kau menyukai dia, apa salahnya?"_

"_sepatunya itu yang bagus" Luhan berkelit sambil tertawa. Tawanya yang manis di dukung dengan wajahnya yang cantik seperti perempuan. Meski begitu Luhan tidak suka di sebut cantik. Hei, dia laki-laki dan dia tergila-gila pada sepak bola dan Manchester United._

"_kau itu konyol sekali." balas sahabatnya juga sambil tertawa._

"_kau yang konyol. Kelihatannya sangat ingin sekali aku menyatakan perasaan pada Wu Yifan. Aku hanya kagum pada sosoknya yang keren itu, bukan berarti aku ingin menjadikannya kekasihku" Luhan menjelaskan ─untuk yang kesekian kali─ pada sahabatnya ini._

"_baik baik, tapi jangan menyesal kalau Yifan sudah punya pacar"_

"_apa? Menyesal? Itu tidak mungkin, Chen. Satu berbanding satu milyar peluangku untuk menjadi kekasihnya" Luhan menggelengkan kepala sembari melangkah masuk ke kelasnya._

"_kau selalu sok realistis, Lu. Aku ke kelasku. Bye" Chen melambaikan tangan, setelahnya dia pergi meninggalkan luhan._

_Luhan tersenyum memandang sahabatnya yang suka menggoda itu. menyesal karna Yifan sudah memiliki pacar? Kelihatannya Luhan tidak akan merasa seperti itu, toh dia memang tidak begitu menyukai Yifan. Ya, semoga saja.._

.

.

.

.

.

"kau sudah makan, Yifan?" tanya Mama mertuanya saat Yifan menutup pintu setelah Dokter yang memeriksa Luhan keluar dari kamar itu.

"sudah. Mama tidak usah khawatir soal aku" Yifan duduk di sofa untuk membiarkan Mama mertuanya duduk di samping ranjang Luhan. Luhan masih akan tertidur hingga satu jam lagi karna pengaruh obat yang dia minum.

"kau pulang dari kantor pada tengah hari, Mama pikir kau belum makan" Mamanya tidak percaya pada ucapan Yifan bahwa Yifan sudah makan.

"baiklah, aku memang belum makan. Tapi nanti aku akan makan, Mama tidak usah khawatir"

"Yifan, kau juga harus menjaga kesehatanmu. Kalian berdua ini sama-sama sibuk, jadi kalian harus menjaga kesehatan agar Ziyu juga tidak terlantar" kalimat Mama mertuanya barusan membuat sebuah pukulan keras untuk Yifan.

"maaf, Mama. aku memang sulit meluangkan waktu untuk Ziyu"

"kalian berdua" tekan sang Mama lagi.

"tidak, Luhan sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk Ziyu. Dia selalu berada di rumah agar Ziyu tidak kesepian. Sedangkan aku terlalu sibuk di kantor"

Mamanya menghela napas, agaknya merasa simpati pada Yifan yang pasti pusing untuk membagi waktu pada urusan kantor juga pada keluarga kecilnya. "kau juga sudah cukup memberikan yang terbaik untuk Ziyu. Dia sangat menyayangimu"

"justru itu lah yang membuatku merasa bersalah, Ma. Apalagi saat Luhan sakit seperti ini.. aku merasa gagal menjadi suaminya. Aku lalai menjaganya hingga Luhan bisa jatuh sakit sekarang"

"semua berasal dari Tuhan, Yifan. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Luhan ingin berhenti menulis novel ketika kami baru saja menikah, tapi aku melarangnya karna aku tau dia sangat mencintai karya sastra. namun melihatnya yang selalu kelelahan karna karyanya itu membuatku menyesal sudah mendukungnya menulis novel" Yifan mengusap rambutnya ke belakang menandakan dirinya benar frustasi.

"hentikan Yifan, kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu. seorang suami harus mendukung apapun yang istrinya lakukan begitupun sebaliknya. Luhan sudah sangat bahagia dapat terus berkarya sambil mengurus keluarga kecilnya"

Yifan terpana dengan penjelasan Mama mertuanya. Benarkah itu?

"Luhan selalu mengatakan itu kepada Mama. dia bahagia kau mau mendukung dan mengizinkannya menulis novel hingga saat ini. dia jatuh sakit karna dia lalai menjaga kesehatannya, hanya itu"

Dan Yifan mengutuk dirinya yang sudah berkata bodoh.

"Luhan sangat bahagia denganmu dan Ziyu, Yifan"

**KrisHan**

Mama mertuanya sudah pulang sejak satu jam yang lalu. Yifan mendapat telpon dari Mamanya di Kanada, mungkin besok Mamanya sudah sampai di Beijing untuk menjenguk Luhan dan juga membawakan makanan kesukaan Luhan. Mamanya itu memang sangat sayang pada menantunya.

Setelah mencuci mukanya, Yifan membaca pesan di ponselnya yang di kirim oleh Chen.

**From: Chen**

**Salam rindu untuk Mama, dari Ziyu.**

Yifan tersenyum membacanya, Ziyu pasti cemberut sepanjang hari karna di suruh pulang olehnya tadi siang. Dia hanya tidak mau Ziyu sedih melihat keadaan Mamanya yang lemas di atas ranjang. Yifan tidak tega jika Ziyu harus melihat keadaan Mamanya yang sangat berbeda dari hari biasanya di rumah.

"Yifan.." suara serak Luhan menyapa telinga Yifan. Dia meletakkan ponselnya di sofa dan segera beranjak untuk mendekat pada istrinya.

"kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"aku masih lemas.. tapi aku sudah tidak pusing"

"syukurlah kau membaik." Yifan tersenyum menggenggam tangan kanan Luhan yang juga di balas erat oleh Luhan. Yifan miris ketika melihat bibir tipis Luhan yang biasanya berwarna plum merah kini harus berganti pucat. "kau lapar?"

"aku lapar. Dimana Ziyu?" mata rusanya menerawang ke penjuru ruangan mencari sosok mungil berambut mangkuk, yaitu putranya. "apa dia tadi kesini dan menemaniku?"

Yifan mengambil sebungkus roti rasa keju dari sekian banyak makanan yang sudah di bawakan Mama mertuanya tadi. "iya, bahkan dia menangis karna sedih melihat keadaanmu. Aku menitipkannya pada Chen untuk sementara waktu karna aku khawatir jika dia berlama-lama di Rumah sakit"

"ya Tuhan, dia pasti ketakutan. Yifan, aku ingin bertemu Ziyu.. aku mau bicara padanya" rajuk Luhan yang juga ingin tau keadaan putranya. Dia bahkan mengabaikan rasa lapar dan roti yang sudah Yifan siapkan.

"sebentar" Yifan mengambil ponselnya lagi, menghubungi Chen dalam mode video call. Pada ketukan keempat akhirnya Chen menjawab panggilan itu. "Chen!" seru Luhan seketika saat wajah Chen muncul di layar ponsel Yifan.

"_oh, Luhan kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_ Chen terlihat senang.

"aku hanya masih lemas. Dimana Ziyu? Aku mau bicara padanya" suara Luhan masih serak, membuat Yifan tidak tega jika Luhan harus bicara banyak-banyak. Pasti tenggorokannya terasa sakit.

"_baiklah, sebentar"_ terlihat Chen seperti berjalan ke suatu tempat dan dia memang menuju ke teras belakang rumahnya. Disana Ziyu sedang bermain dengan anjing puddle milik Chen. _"Ziyu, ini Mama-mu"_ suara Chen.

Lalu wajah Ziyu nampak penuh di layar ponsel Yifan. _"Mama!"_ pekiknya senang.

"Ziyu! Ini Mama sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan tersenyum tapi juga nampak khawatir. Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, justru Ziyu yang harusnya bertanya seperti itu pada Luhan.

"_aku baik-baik saja Mama. Mama sudah sembuh? Ziyu lindu Mama"_ ekspresi Ziyu seperti kucing yang terbuang lagi, Luhan pun akhirnya jadi sedih. Ini momen yang lucu di mata Yifan, kedua orang yang dia cintai itu memang sulit untuk di pisahkan.

"Mama juga rindu Ziyu.. besok Ziyu setelah pulang sekolah harus kesini untuk bertemu Mama"

"_iya Mama, Baba bilang Ziyu boleh belkunjung kesana setiap hali setelah pulang sekolah"_

"anak Baba memang pintar" sahut Yifan mengacungkan jempol ke hadapan kamera.

"_Ziyu juga lindu Baba!"_ Ziyu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kamera sehingga hidung bangirnya terlihat membesar. Luhan dan Yifan tertawa gemas melihat kelakuan putra kecil mereka itu. _"Paman Chen bilang Ziyu halus tinggal disini selamanya. Ziyu tidak mauuu"_ rajuk Ziyu dengan wajah ketakutannya. Lalu terdengar suara tawa Chen yang membahana.

"Mama akan melindungimu sayang. hei Dinosaurus, aku tidak mengizinkan Ziyu tinggal denganmu!" Luhan bercanda agar Ziyu tidak ketakutan lagi. lalu Chen muncul di belakang Ziyu masih sambil tertawa.

"_habisnya anakmu ini terlalu lucu, jadi aku ingin memonopolinya hehehe"_ Chen mengusak rambut mangkuk Ziyu dan tangan Chen langsung saja kena pukul dari tangan mungil bocah itu.

"rasakan!" Luhan tertawa.

"makanya kau itu harus cepat menikah supaya mendapatkan anak seperti Ziyu, itupun kalau Tuhan memberikanmu pasangan secantik Luhan" ejek Yifan yang tertawa juga.

Chen terlihat memutar bola matanya malas, _"pasanganku nanti akan lebih cantik dari Luhan-mu itu"_

"aku tidak cantik!" pekik Luhan sebal.

"_Mama cantik!"_ sambar Ziyu yang marah, baginya sang Mama adalah makhluk tercantik di bumi ini. sungguh, Luhan tidak suka jika di bilang cantik oleh siapapun termasuk oleh Ziyu sekalipun.

"Ziyu, kau tidak boleh nakal selama di rumah Paman Chen okay?" kata sang Baba mengingatkan dengan lembut. Menurut Yifan menasihati Ziyu tidak boleh terlalu keras karna anak itu nantinya tidak akan mau menurut pada Orang tua dan syukurnya Luhan setuju dengan metode mendidik ala Yifan terhadap putra mereka.

"Chen, berikan dia susu sebelum tidur. Apa kau bawa perlengkapan Ziyu?" sahut Luhan yang jiwa keibuannya memang sudah sangat kental.

"_iya iya, aku hapal pesanan kalian sejak dulu. Ayolah, Ini bukan pertama kalinya Ziyu menginap di rumahku"_ Chen mengeluh sendiri.

"hehehe habisnya kau bodoh" Yifan dengan tega menghina Chen.

"sudah tau dia bodoh kenapa kau titipkan Ziyu padanya?" Luhan tertawa dengan suara seraknya ikut menghina Chen juga.

Pelipis Chen berkedut tanda dia sudah benar-benar geram. _"hentikan! Kalian memang pasangan gila! Ziyu, cepat selesaikan obrolan tidak pentingmu dengan mereka"_

"_baik, Paman!"_ Ziyu mengangguk polos. _"Mama, besok Ziyu akan kesana menemui Mama"_ wajah Ziyu yang penuh kembali terlihat karna Chen sudah pergi dari sana.

"iya sayang, Mama tunggu Ziyu datang"

"_Mama, Ziyu mau di peluk Mama.. Ziyu tidak bisa tidul kalau Mama tidak menepuk pantat Ziyu"_ rengek Ziyu lagi kali ini nyaris menangis. Luhan jadi tidak tega dan ikut berkaca-kaca melihat putranya sedih.

"oh anak Mama jangan menangis, sayang. Besok Ziyu boleh tidur bersama Mama" suara Luhan terdengar bergetar. Yifan segera mengusap lengan Luhan agar tidak menangis di depan Ziyu, dia tersenyum saja melihat momen mengharu-biru antara istri dan anaknya ini. mereka benar-benar manis di mata Yifan.

Mata bening Ziyu berbinar _"benalkah? Besok Ziyu mau tidul dengan Mama!"_

"untuk sementara, Paman Chen yang akan menepuk pantat Ziyu sebelum tidur. Okay?" Yifan meyakinkan Ziyu. Bagusnya anak itu sudah terlihat tidak sedih lagi.

"_okay, Baba! Paman Chen membawakan susu untukku. Aku mau tidul dengan melihat wajah Mama, boleh?"_ Ziyu bertanya dengan wajah polosnya sementara Luhan dan Yifan melihat Chen di belakang sana membawa bantal dan susu.

"tentu saja sayang, Mama ada disini sampai Ziyu tertidur" Luhan tersenyum, dia tau Ziyu sudah mengantuk karna kelopak mata Ziyu sudah terlihat sayu dan Ziyu sudah lebih banyak berkedip sejak tadi. Ziyu merebahkan diri di lantai dengan kepala beralaskan bantal yang di bawakan Chen tadi.

Ponsel itu sepertinya kini di pegang lagi oleh Chen karna kedua tangan Ziyu sudah menggenggam botol susu. Ziyu meminum susunya dengan tenang sambil memandang wajah Luhan dan Yifan di layar ponsel Chen. "Chen, kenapa anakku kau tidurkan di teras?" Yifan merasa kebodohan Chen sudah pada klimaksnya.

"nanti dia kedinginan, Dinosaurus!" Luhan memekik.

"_tadi Ziyu bilang dia ingin tidur di teras karna ingin melihat bulan. Kalau dia sudah nyenyak akan aku pindahkan!"_ teriak Chen dengan emosi lagi.

Yifan menyernyit. "jangan teriak, bodoh. Ziyu sudah memejamkan matanya"

Luhan tersenyum lagi memandang anaknya yang sudah memejamkan mata, sepertinya Chen memang menepuk-nepuk pantat Ziyu. "tidur yang nyenyak Pangeran Mama yang tampan, Mama sayang padamu" Luhan memang terbiasa mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu untuk mengantarkan tidur Ziyu setiap malam.

"Baba juga sayang padamu, Ziyu. Jagoan Baba nomor satu"

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian Ziyu sudah tidak membuka matanya lagi, napasnya juga nampak teratur. Chen menjauhkan dot botol susu dari mulut Ziyu agar anak itu tertidur dengan nyaman.

"Chen, pindahkan anakku ke kamar" perintah Yifan masih memperhatikan wajah Ziyu yang manis. Benar-benar duplikat Luhan-nya.

Kamera berpindah dari wajah Ziyu ke wajah Chen lagi sekarang. _"baik baik, aku pindahkan dia sekarang juga. selamat malam"_ kemudian sambungan terputus.

Luhan memberikan ponsel Yifan kembali pada si pemilik, kemudian menarik kemeja bagian depan Yifan untuk dia membenamkan wajah di dada suaminya tersebut. Yifan memeluk Luhan sambil mengusap rambut Luhan. Istrinya ini pasti sedih setelah berbicara dengan Ziyu tadi. "Ziyu merindukan kita, Yifan.. aku merasa bersalah padanya"

"hei, Ziyu anak yang tegar. Aku yakin di balik rengekannya dia pasti mengerti keadaanmu yang sedang jatuh sakit. Ini bukan salahmu" Yifan mencium kening Luhan dengan lembut. Meskipun begitu di dalam hatinya, Yifan juga merasa bersalah. Dia lah yang paling bersalah disini karna tidak bisa mengurangi kesibukan untuk keluarga kecilnya.

"aku rindu Ziyu. Biarkan besok dia tidur disini hanya semalam ya?" Luhan menengadahkan kepala menatap Yifan yang juga sedang menatapnya. Oh, Yifan benci melihat air mata yang menetes ke pipi Luhan itu. ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jari.

"iya, besok Ziyu akan menginap disini" Yifan mengangguk menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya pada sang istri. Luhan senang dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yifan, dia jadi tidak bisa leluasa memeluk Yifan karna infusan di tangan kanannya.

"Yifan.."

"hm?"

"kau juga jangan kemana-mana, temani aku setiap hari disini"

Yifan mengecup kening Luhan lagi. "aku disini untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

_Sebenarnya Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia melihat Wu Yifan berkeliaran dalam jarak pandangnya. Kadang mereka duduk dengan jarak cukup dekat di kantin kampus, kadang berpas-pasan di koridor dan tempat-tempat lain di sekitaran kampus. Tapi tentu saja tanpa menyapa satu sama lain._

_Memangnya apa yang membuat mereka harus bertegur sapa? Luhan malah terkekeh sendiri jika memikirkannya. Itu sungguh sangat konyol._

"_si Wu Yifan itu mengadakan pesta ulang tahun" lapor Chen saat menghampirinya di kantin._

"_lalu?" Luhan mendengus._

"_aku dapat undangannya"_

_Luhan menarik pandangannya dari buku yang tengah dia baca berganti pada Chen yang sekarang tersenyum nakal padanya. "kau di undang? Bagaimana bisa? Memangnya kalian sudah sedekat itu?"_

"_hehe ada seseorang di kelasku yang mengirim e-mail undangan itu. katanya aku boleh membawa seseorang. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut?"_

"_aku tidak di undang, Chen" Luhan berucap sarkatis sambil menggelengkan kepalanya._

"_ayolah.. Aku di undang, dan aku akan menjemputmu jam enam nanti"_

"_siapa kau berani memutuskan sepihak?" sungut Luhan yang jadi kesal juga._

"_aku kan sahabatmu. Ini kesempatan, Luhan. Kau bisa mengakrabkan diri dengan idolamu itu"_

"_Chen, aku tidak menyukainya sampai seperti itu. aku hanya kagum, okay?" Luhan menutup bukunya karna dia sudah tidak mood untuk membaca lagi. terimakasih untuk Chen dan berita dadakan tidak pentingnya ini._

"_kagum bisa berkembang menjadi cinta nantinya, Luhan" dan akhirnya Chen menerima pukulan keras di kepalanya dari Luhan. Dia di tinggal Luhan dengan sadisnya._

_Tapi pada dasarnya Luhan menganggap hari ini adalah harinya yang paling sial. Wajahnya masam ketika pada jam 5 sore, Song Qian ─teman satu jurusannya─ berdiri di depan pintu flat apartemen Luhan dengan senyum-senyum kikuk tanpa dosanya._

"_apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu, Qian?" tanya Luhan agak sarkatis._

"_oh, ayolah Luhan.. teman-temanku pergi dengan pacar mereka ke pesta ulang tahun Yifan. Aku dengan siapa?"_

"_sendiri saja kan bisa" Luhan menghela napas._

"_tidak mau. Aku malu, teman-temanku akan mengejek karna aku belum punya pacar. Pergi denganku ya, Lu?" mata Qian menampakkan kitty eyes andalannya._

"_lalu mereka semua besok akan bertanya-tanya padaku tentang hubunganku denganmu. nope, Qian. Ajak saja yang lain.. aku tidak tertarik dengan pesta itu. lagi pula anak umur berapa si Yifan itu masih di rayakan saja ulang tahunnya?" Luhan menyernyit bersiap menutup pintu flatnya._

"_Luhan, jika tidak pura-pura jadi pacarku setidaknya temani aku saja ya ya ya?" Qian menahan pintu tersebut._

_Luhan memutar bola matanya frustasi "Qian, aku ingin tidur sampai besok pagi!"_

"_aku mohon, Luhan. Aku akan mengerjakan tugas penelitian sastra milikmu!"_

_TING_

_Luhan memang mencintai karya sastra, sampai tidak tidur pun dia ladeni saja jika sudah berhubungan tentang sastra. Tapi hari ini dia memang butuh tidur sampai hari minggu besok. Luhan tidak mau terganggu dengan hal apapun jika sudah tidur, dan dia masih terbayang-bayang tugas penelitian sastra yang belum dia kerjakan._

"_serius?" Luhan berpikir ini lumayan menguntungkan._

"_serius. Aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu, tapi kau harus menemaniku malam ini. bagaimana?" Qian sudah antusias sekali karna sepertinya Luhan akan setuju._

_Luhan berpikir lagi, oh baiklah hanya sekali ini saja dia menjadi mahasiswa malas dalam bidangnya. Tugas lain akan dia kerjakan sendiri nanti. Untuk tugas ini dia serahkan pada Qian. "baik, aku akan menemanimu"_

"_nah, karna kau tidak mau kita di gosipkan pacaran.. aku punya cara agar kau tetap bisa menemaniku tanpa harus di curigai"_

"_ha? Cara apa?" Luhan membeo._

.

.

.

.

.

"Mama!" Ziyu berteriak dari depan pintu, dia melepas tas ransel kecilnya yang bergambar Angry Birds lalu melemparnya ke lantai untuk berlari ke arah Mamanya.

"Ziyu!" Luhan terlalu senang hingga mengabaikan acara televisi favoritnya.

Yifan tertawa dan menggendong Ziyu, mendudukannya di atas ranjang agar lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Benar saja, Ibu dan anak itu langsung berpelukkan dengan erat. "Ziyu juga lindu Mama.. apa Mama sudah sembuh?" Ziyu bersedih karna wajah Mamanya masih terlihat pucat.

"Mama sudah lebih baik setelah melihat Ziyu" Luhan memegang kedua pipi gembul putranya, lalu mengecupnya dengan gemas sampai Ziyu tertawa geli.

"setelah keluar dari kelas dia langsung menarikku untuk membawanya kesini" Chen menggelengkan kepala karna kelakuan keponakannya.

"maaf jadi merepotkanmu, tapi terimakasih sudah menjaga Ziyu" Yifan menepuk bahu Chen. Chen sendiri tercengang melihat penampilan Yifan yang masih memakai setelan kerjanya kemarin yaitu kemeja putih dan celana hitam di tambah tampangnya sedikit berantakan.

"aku tidak pernah merasa di repotkan. Hei _dude_, sebaiknya kau mandi"

"bawakan dulu baju Yifan, Chen" perintah Luhan seenak jidat. Alis Chen berkedut lagi, jika saja Luhan tidak sakit mungkin mereka sekarang sudah saling adu otot seperti biasa.

"jadi aku harus ke rumah kalian sekarang mengambil baju Yifan, lalu kembali lagi kesini begitu?"

"aku dan Luhan sudah sangat rindu pada Ziyu, jadi kami tidak mau menunggu kalian terlalu lama tadi. Sekarang ke rumahku, ambilkan baju ya?" setelah berkata begitu Yifan nyengir tidak berdosa.

Chen darah tinggi, dia memijat tengkuknya sambil menahan emosi. Jangan sampai dia berteriak dengan suara 7 oktafnya. "aku pergi sekarang" hanya begitu, lalu dia pergi dengan di iringi tawa dari Luhan dan Yifan.

"jagoan Baba hari ini belajar apa saja di sekolah?" Yifan mengusak rambut mangkuk Ziyu.

"aku membuat benda dali lilin mainan, Baba"

"benda apa itu, sayang?" Luhan merapihkan baju yang Ziyu pakai. Ia ingat itu adalah baju yang dia belikan untuk Ziyu 2 minggu lalu.

Ziyu dengan semangat turun dari ranjang Luhan, dia mengambil tas ranselnya. Tangan mungilnya membuka tas ransel tersebut untuk mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna ungu. "aku membuat ini untuk Mama dan Baba"

Yifan menggendong Ziyu lagi untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ziyu membuka kotak ungu yang ternyata berisi tiga buah kepala beruang ─dengan bentuk yang tidak terlalu rapih─ membuat Luhan dan Yifan yang melihatnya langsung mengerti maksud Ziyu. "ini aku, Mama, dan Baba" katanya sambil menunjuk kepala beruang itu satu per satu.

"ini bagus sekali sayang, terimakasih" Luhan mengecup pipi Ziyu lagi dan memeluknya.

"Ziyu pintar membuatnya, Baba bangga pada Ziyu" Yifan pun mencium kepala Ziyu yang menguar harum buah stroberi dari rambut halusnya.

"Ziyu ingin Mama cepat sembuh"

"Mama akan sembuh kalau Ziyu selalu mendoakan Mama" dan akhirnya Ziyu berbaring di sebelah sang Mama. Luhan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pantat Ziyu hingga Ziyu tertidur di siang hari itu.

"Yifan, setelah aku sembuh kita harus mengajak Ziyu jalan-jalan"

"ya, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. mulai sekarang aku harus lebih banyak meluangkan waktu untuk kalian"

Luhan terhenyak dengan kalimat Yifan barusan. "meluangkan waktu? Kau selalu meluangkan waktu untuk kami, Yifan"

"tidak, aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku. Maafkan aku, Luhan"

"apa kau bercanda? Kau bahkan selalu ada jika aku membutuhkanmu. Yifan, aku dan Ziyu sangat bahagia memilikimu di sisi kami" Luhan menggenggam tangan kanan Yifan yang juga di balas erat oleh Yifan.

"begitupun aku. kau dan Ziyu adalah harta paling berharga bagiku" Yifan mengecup tangan Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Qian, kau sudah gila!" pekik Luhan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. Dia di seret dengan paksa oleh Qian setelah apa yang Qian lakukan padanya._

"_ayo, Luhan! Ingat, aku akan mengerjakan tugasmu" Qian menarik kuat tangan Luhan._

"_tidak harus seperti ini juga!"_

_Qian terkekeh melihat penampilan Luhan. Dia memutuskan merubah Luhan dengan dandanan seperti perempuan. Oh bahkan dia akui saat ini Luhan sangat sangat sangat cantik melebihi dirinya yang notabene adalah perempuan tulen._

_Luhan sangat cantik tanpa harus di poles dengan make up tebal, Qian juga memilihkan mini dress terbaik di salon yang mereka kunjungi satu jam yang lalu untuk Luhan. Lihat pinggul langsingnya, kaki mulusnya, juga wig panjang berwarna hitam di kepala Luhan, membuat Qian ingin mimisan sebenarnya. Hanya saja Luhan sangat tinggi._

"_ini satu-satunya cara agar orang-orang tidak mengenalimu dan besok kita tidak akan di gosipkan pacaran" Qian berkata dengan santainya._

"_kau gila! Oh, aku yang lebih gila mau saja menurutimu!" Luhan menekan tengkuknya frustasi._

"_hehehe itu salahmu sendiri, bodoh. Hei, kau jadi model untuk butik Ibuku bagaimana? Kau cocok sekali, Luhan!"_

"_diam! Dengan cara seperti ini lebih baik aku mengerjakan tugasku sendiri!"_

"_ini sudah terlanjur, Luhan!" Qian menarik Luhan dengan paksa lagi untuk masuk ke gedung hotel berbintang lima tempat di adakannya pesta ulang tahun Wu Yifan._

_Wu Yifan itu memang berasal dari keluarga konglomerat, semua penghuni kampus juga tau tentang hal itu. jadi wajar saja jika pesta ini di hadiri beberapa pejabat tinggi yang mungkin saja mereka adalah rekan bisnis keluarga Wu._

_Luhan dan Qian tercengang ketika melihat dekorasi dan konsep pesta. Ini bukan pesta ulang tahun untuk anak usia remaja pada umumnya seperti yang Luhan perkirakan sebelumnya. Pesta ini memang cocok untuk seorang Wu Yifan yang berkelas._

_Qian melirik Luhan, "bagaimana? Kelihatannya kita tidak akan menyesal malam ini" ia menaik-turunkan alisnya seperti menggoda Luhan._

"_aku tidak peduli. cepat selesaikan urusanmu Qian, dan setelah itu kita pulang" sungut Luhan galak._

"_kau benar-benar terlihat seperti perempuan" Qian menggelengkan kepala menatap Luhan miris. Gadis itu mencari-cari dimana temannya, tapi dia malah bertemu mata dengan orang lain. "itu Chen!"_

_Luhan yang mendengar itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Tidak, Chen tidak boleh tau kalau dia ada disini terlebih lagi dengan dandanan perempuan! Dunia Luhan bisa hancur seketika! jadi Luhan langsung kabur sebelum Chen benar-benar sampai di hadapan Qian dan melihat dirinya._

"_hai, Qian! Loh, bukankah tadi kau bersama gadis itu? kenapa dia pergi?" bingung Chen menunjuk sosok Luhan yang menghilang di balik kerumunan orang._

_Qian baru sadar situasi. Ups, seharusnya dia tidak memanggil Chen. "m-mungkin dia ingin mencoba beberapa makanan yang tersedia hehe" jawab Qian sekenanya._

_Sementara Luhan sudah memperlambat langkahnya karna di rasa Qian tidak mengejar. Ia menghela napas pelan dan baru sadar bahwa dia tidak tau kemana dia akan pergi. apa dia ke bagian makanan saja? tapi rasanya Luhan tidak ingin makan, dia tidak nafsu sama sekali._

_Terdengar suara seorang wanita yang ada di atas panggung sana, ternyata itu adalah Mamanya Wu Yifan. Dia bersama Yifan di sebelahnya. Luhan terpana ketika melihat sosok Yifan yang memakai setelan formal, tampan sekali. lamunannya buyar ketika seluruh tamu undangan bertepuk tangan karna Yifan sudah meniup lilin kue ulang tahunnya di atas panggung sana._

"_sebenarnya aku ini mau melakukan apa sih?" dia jadi bingung sendiri sambil menggaruk pelan kepalanya yang tidak gatal._

_Karna ada beberapa teman jurusannya yang tersebar dimana-mana, Luhan memutuskan untuk ke tempat yang lebih tersembunyi. Luhan tidak nyaman dengan mini dress hitamnya ini, dia jadi termenung sendiri kenapa dia memiliki kaki yang mulus? Dia tidak percaya pada kenyataan. "astaga kakiku ini kutukan sekali.." gumamnya frustasi._

"_menurutku itu anugerah untukmu" Luhan terkesiap saat mendengar suara berat milik seseorang. Dia menoleh dan mendapati Yifan berada di belakangnya dengan tersenyum sambil membuang selembar tissue ke tempat sampah yang memang terletak di dekat Luhan. Ini pertama kali Yifan tersenyum padanya._

_Luhan mendengus malu. "kau mendengarnya ternyata"_

"_karna kebetulan aku ada di belakangmu. Bukan maksud mau melecehkanmu tapi serius, kakimu indah"_

"_terimakasih" ia tersenyum dengan terpaksa sambil bergerak agak menjauh dari Yifan._

"_kau kuliah di Universitas Shandong juga? di jurusan apa?" Yifan nampak penasaran. Oh, ini gawat untuk Luhan. Dia harus menjawab apa? Dia juga tidak ingin bicara banyak, Yifan bisa curiga kenapa perempuan memiliki suara seperti laki-laki._

"_Yifan!" _

_Kenapa Chen itu selalu saja berkeliaran di hidup Luhan? Menyusahkan sekali! tapi Luhan sedikit kaget juga saat melihat Chen yang bertingkah akrab dengan Yifan. Sejak kapan mereka jadi sedekat itu?_

"_ah, Chen. Mana kado untukku?" canda Yifan setengah serius._

"_aku sudah memberikannya pada Ibumu. Happy birthday, dude" mereka berpelukkan layaknya sahabat lama._

_Tidak peduli pada situasi, Luhan harus segera pergi. dia pun mengambil langkah seribu melewati dua sosok laki-laki itu. tapi sialnya Chen bermata tajam, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Luhan secara tiba-tiba membuat jantung Luhan serasa sudah jatuh ke lambung. "hei, bukankah kau temannya Qian yang tadi?"_

"_kau kenal dengannya?" Yifan ikut bertanya._

_Luhan membekap mulutnya, "maaf, aku harus pergi" ucap Luhan dengan pelan sambil berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari pertahanan Chen._

"_tunggu" Chen menyipitkan matanya, mendekatkan wajah pada Luhan. "Luhan?!" seketika Chen kaget karna menyadari mata rusa Luhan yang sangat berciri khas itu._

_Qian dengan panik berlari ke arah Luhan, "Luhan, kau dari─ ups!" setelah sadar dengan sosok Chen dan Yifan dia juga langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri._

"_kenapa kau berdandan seperti ini, Lu?" kelihatannya Chen masih shock._

"_Luhan? Sahabatmu yang pernah kau ceritakan? Bukankah dia laki-laki?" serius, Yifan bingung dengan situasi._

"_iya, makanya aku kaget dengan penampilan dia sekarang. ada apa denganmu, Lu?!"_

"_lepaskan dia, Chen!" Qian menjauhkan tangan Chen dari Luhan lalu segera menarik Luhan pergi dengan cepat. _

"_ya Tuhan, kenapa Luhan berdandan seperti itu?" Chen menggaruk pipinya karna bingung pada Luhan yang tiba-tiba datang dengan penampilan perempuan._

"_tapi dia sangat cantik.." _

_Chen menoleh pada Yifan. Jangan katakan bahwa dia menyukai Luhan, tidak kan?_

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya. Dia terbangun karna perutnya merasa lapar jadi dia mencari sosok Yifan yang ternyata sedang tidur di atas sofa. Tega kah dia membangunkan suaminya itu? tapi Luhan sangat lapar. Ia menoleh pada Ziyu yang sudah pulas di pelukannya. putra kecilnya itu langsung tertidur setelah minum susu karna lelah bermain dengan Babanya.

Ia duduk dengan perlahan, menyesuaikan tiang infusan agar tidak jatuh saat ia berjalan. Akhirnya Luhan turun dari ranjangnya dan menghampiri Yifan di atas sofa sambil menyeret tiang infusan. Luhan benci seperti ini, membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan bebas.

Dia merapihkan selimut Yifan lalu membelai rambut suaminya dengan penuh sayang. Pergerakan kecil itu justru membuat Yifan terbangun, atau memang sebenarnya dia belum terlalu pulas? "Luhan? Kenapa kau turun dari ranjangmu?" Yifan beranjak dan sigap merangkul pinggang Luhan karna takut Luhan masih lemas.

"aku lapar, maaf jadi membangunkanmu"

"tidak sayang, tidak apa-apa. Kau ingin makan sup rumput laut yang tadi Mamaku bawakan?" Yifan menuntun Luhan untuk duduk di atas sofa kemudian dia mengambil sup rumput laut pemberian Mama Yifan yang datang tadi sore.

Luhan makan dengan lahap saat Yifan menyuapinya. Dia merasa bersalah pada Yifan karna dirinya yang jatuh sakit, Yifan harus menjaganya 24 jam. "kau pasti lelah" Luhan memijat lengan Yifan dengan hati-hati.

"serius, kau juga pasti akan melakukan hal ini jika aku sakit sayang. Ini sudah tugasku sebagai suamimu"

"aku sangat beruntung memilikimu" Luhan memeluk Yifan dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang sang suami. Yifan meletakkan mangkuk sup di atas meja agar dia bisa membalas pelukan Luhan.

"cepat lah sembuh agar kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi dengan Ziyu"

"aku sudah sembuh kok, besok pulang saja ya?" Luhan sedikit memohon.

"tidak, sebelum Dokter sendiri yang mengatakan kau sudah sembuh" Yifan mengecup pipi Luhan. "aku jadi teringat masa lalu kita" tiba-tiba Yifan berkata.

"jangan ungkit masa lalu, aku benci"

"hahaha kau lucu sayang, tidak berubah sampai sekarang"

"jika yang kau maksud adalah saat pesta ulang tahunmu, jangan di bahas" Luhan mengancam dengan wajah sebalnya.

Yifan berhenti tertawa dan memegang dagu Luhan lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut "aku mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selamanya"

Ini yang membuat Luhan selalu jatuh cinta pada Yifan. Yifan tidak pernah membuatnya kecewa, Yifan sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun karna Luhan juga menyayangi Yifan sampai kapanpun. "aku juga mencintaimu. Dulu, sekarang, dan selama-lamanya"

Luhan menarik tengkuk Yifan agar tercipta ciuman terdalam di antara mereka. Ciuman hangat yang tidak pernah mereka lewatkan setiap harinya. Yifan memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya agar tubuh mereka semakin rapat. "eumhh" Luhan bergumam menikmati bagaimana lihainya bibir Yifan.

Mereka menyelesaikannya saat pasokan oksigen sudah menipis untuk mereka. tapi Yifan justru tidak mau berhenti mengecupi pipi Luhan dengan gemas dan penuh rasa cinta. "Yifan, jangan lakukan itu. nanti pipiku merah" Luhan menyukai perlakuan manis Yifan yang seperti ini. tapi hanya jika mereka sedang berdua, ketika di depan umum Luhan akan menolak Yifan mentah-mentah.

"tidak apa, kau cantik seperti itu"

"aku tidak cantik, dude" Luhan memukul perut Yifan dengan cukup keras. Suaminya itu meringis pelan memegangi perutnya.

"sepertinya tenagamu sudah terkumpul kembali sekarang"

"kau sendiri tau kalau aku ini tampan, bukan cantik" Luhan berujar sombong.

Yifan terkekeh geli lagi. "tapi aku lebih tampan darimu"

"terserah padamu Pangeran" Luhan mencium bibir Yifan lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Qian terus meminta maaf pada Luhan kapanpun mereka sempat bertemu, tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak mau membahas masalah pesta ulang tahun Yifan tempo hari. bahkan setelah kejadian itu Luhan bolos kuliah selama 3 hari. dia benar-benar unmood._

"_kau masih hutang penjelasan padaku, Lu" tiba-tiba saja Chen muncul di hadapan Luhan. Dia memang menghindari dinosaurus ini sejak kejadian itu._

"_penjelasan apa?" Luhan membuka lokernya dengan cuek._

"_kenapa kau datang ke pesta Yifan padahal saat ku ajak kau menolaknya mentah-mentah?"_

"_aku tidak berhak untuk menjawab"_

"_astaga hanya menjawab saja lalu aku tidak akan bertanya lagi, Lu"_

_Luhan mencibir, "macam kau saja tidak akan bertanya lagi. setelah ku jawab satu, kemudian kau akan bertanya lebih banyak"_

"_bagaimana jika aku saja yang bertanya?"_

_Pergerakan Luhan berhenti. Jantungnya berdetak kencang lagi saat mendengar suara berat nan seksi ini. dia berusaha menahan sikap dan menutup pintu lokernya tanpa peduli pada 2 laki-laki yang saat ini tengah menatapnya._

"_shit Yifan, kau menyukai sahabatku kan?" tanya Chen selidik._

_Pemuda dengan tampang bak Pangeran di komik manga itu menggedikan bahunya tidak peduli. "sepertinya begitu"_

"_Chen hentikan, aku datang ke pesta dia karna aku di paksa Qian. Agar terhindar dari gosip yang tidak-tidak Qian punya ide gila mendandaniku sebagai perempuan" akhirnya Luhan jujur agar masalah ini cepat selesai dan Chen tidak menghantuinya lagi._

_Chen terperangah dengan mulut menganga, "Song Qian memang gila"_

"_ya, dia gila" imbuh Luhan dengan helaan napasnya yang ke sekian kali._

"_nah, sekarang giliran pertanyaanku yang kau jawab" Yifan memperhatikan wajah Luhan yang sialnya sangat cantik itu. Yifan sadar dirinya sungguh bodoh. kemana saja dia selama ini? sementara ternyata dia satu Universitas dengan pemuda secantik Luhan. Seperti kata Nainainya, terkadang sesuatu yang indah tertutup oleh cepatnya waktu yang berjalan._

"_apa?" tanya Luhan._

"_kau mau berkencan denganku?"_

_Dan Yifan melihat penolakan pada dirinya yang pertama kali terjadi sepanjang Yifan hidup di dunia. Luhan melengos pergi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Hidup memang adil ya? Dia jadi terkekeh sendiri menutupi rasa malunya._

_Tapi pada dasarnya Yifan bukan tipe pemuda yang mudah menyerah. Dia melihat Chen yang memutar bola matanya malas, itu Yifan anggap sebagai restu untuk mendekati Luhan. Yifan mengejar Luhan bahkan sampai kemanapun Luhan pergi._

"_apa yang membuatmu seperti ini? tidak kah kau jijik pada laki-laki yang mau saja di dandani seperti perempuan?" Luhan mengerang kesal._

"_tidak, jika kau tidak berdandan seperti itu dan tidak datang ke pestaku mungkin aku akan jadi manusia paling bodoh yang mengabaikan makhluk seindah dirimu, Luhan"_

_Luhan sebenarnya terharu karna idola kampus yang baginya bahkan tidak akan tergapai bahkan dengan menjual seluruh isi rumahnya ─walau itu tidak mungkin sekali terjadi─ bisa bertekuk lutut pada dirinya secepat ini._

"_jadi, bagaimana? Aku tau kau menyukai sastra, jadi aku berusaha mencari kata-kata romantis yang tepat" nah, Luhan rasanya berbangga hati. Hei, jangan lupa bahwa jual mahal itu penting._

"_baiklah, kita kencan" Luhan sedikit sombong ketika mengatakannya._

_Yifan bersumpah Luhan adalah sosok yang tepat._

.

.

.

.

.

Chen memasang wajah masamnya lagi ketika pagi ini menjenguk Luhan sekaligus menjemput Ziyu untuk pergi ke sekolah. "bisakah kalian tidak melakukannya di pagi hari?"

Dua sejoli di hadapannya seakan tuli. Yifan terus meraup bibir Luhan tanpa ampun. Dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti kenapa hormonnya bergejolak lebih kuat ketika Luhan jatuh sakit. Luhan juga merasa begitu. Atau memang mereka sedang mengalami jatuh cinta untuk kedua kalinya?

"baiklah, Chen. Aku kasihan padamu" Yifan nyengir tidak berdosa setelah melepaskan ciuman panas dengan istrinya.

"kau sudah sarapan, Chen?" Luhan berusaha ramah agar Chen tetap mau mengantar Ziyu ke sekolah. licik sekali.

"jangan basa-basi. Apa kau sudah siap Ziyu?" Chen menghampiri Ziyu yang sejak tadi matanya di tutup oleh Luhan agar tidak melihatnya berciuman dengan Yifan.

"apa Mama dan Baba sudah selesai? Sebenalnya tadi kalian sedang apa?" Ziyu bertanya dengan polosnya atau menurut Chen anak ini memang harus di jauhkan dari kedua Orang tuanya yang kadang bisa buas kapan saja.

"sudah sayang. Sekarang kau berangkat ke sekolah dengan Paman Chen" Luhan mengusap rambut Ziyu dengan lembut.

"baiklah. Bye bye Mama, Baba!" Ziyu melambaikan tangan dengan riang saat di gendong oleh Chen yang tidak mau bicara apa-apa lagi. dia sudah sangat kesal karna terus di jadikan bahan bulan-bulanan oleh Luhan dan Yifan.

Yifan dan Luhan tertawa pelan karna berhasil membuat Chen kesal lagi. "kau harus segera mencarikan pasangan untuknya" Luhan mencubit pipi Yifan.

"sudah berkali-kali, Lu. Tapi dia memang lebih suka hidupnya berjalan begitu-begitu saja" Yifan mencium sekilas bibir istrinya lagi. "ingat bagaimana aku melamarmu dulu?"

"siapa juga yang bisa melupakannya? Tentu aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"sebenarnya itu karna Chen juga"

"memangnya apa yang Chen lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memberitauku sejak dulu? Aku kan bisa bersikap lebih baik lagi padanya hahaha" Luhan itu bahagia jika Chen menderita. Bukan Luhan saja sih, Yifan juga.

"kau benar-benar bodoh jika tidak menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dulu hehe" Yifan tertawa bersama Luhan karna mengingat masa lalu mereka dengan manusia dinosaurus itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Yifan menyadari dia dan Luhan sudah memasuki usia ke 24 tahun. hubungan mereka memang romantis-romantis saja tanpa ada hambatan apapun. tapi semua pemikirannya berubah sejak Mamanya berkata, "Mama hanya tinggal menunggu kau menikah"_

_Kegiatan Yifan yang sedang bermain catur dengan Babanya terhenti karna ucapan sang Mama. "siapa? Aku?" Yifan menunjuk dirinya sendiri._

"_Yifan, Mama ingin kau segera menikah. Kau sudah lulus kuliah, sudah mengurus perusahaan keluarga, lalu apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"_

"_dia butuh kesiapan mental, istriku" sahut sang Baba tenang._

_Yifan mengangguk setuju pada Babanya. "itu benar"_

"_Mama tidak mau tau. Luhan itu sangat cantik, jangan menyesal jika dia berpaling pada orang lain"_

_Perkataan Mamanya yang barusan membuat Yifan seakan di pukul oleh palu sebesar bangunan hotel. Luhan itu cantik, berbakat, juga baik hati. Tidak terhitung berapa banyak pengganggu yang berusaha mendekati Luhan agar bisa merebutnya dari Yifan._

_Untuk yang satu ini Yifan butuh memikirkannya ratusan kali. Serius, otaknya seperti penuh dengan perkataan Mamanya saja. Yifan seperti di hantui oleh suatu dosa._

_Apalagi akhir-akhir ini ada satu masalah lagi yang membuatnya semakin takut Luhan terenggut dari genggamannya. Entah kenapa Chen terlihat lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Iya Yifan tau mereka bersahabat sejak kuliah, tapi apa Chen harus menawarkan diri menemani Luhan nonton film ketika Yifan tidak bisa karna rapat dengan relasi bisnis?_

_Luhan terus saja mengoceh tentang Chen yang begini, yang begitu, dan lain-lainnya. Yifan tidak rela melihat Luhan tertawa karna Chen._

"_Chen itu bodoh, dia tidak bisa menghilangkan sifat teledornya" kata Luhan suatu siang sambil mengeluarkan buku novel dari tasnya. Itu adalah novel karya Luhan yang ke 2_

"_kenapa kau membawakannya dengan repot-repot begini? titipkan saja padaku" Yifan berujar._

"_Yifan, kau juga sama pelupanya seperti dia. Novel yang aku berikan padamu saja kau hilangkan" baiklah, Yifan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi. novel karya Luhan yang di berikan secara eksklusif padanya langsung dari sang pengarang memang hilang tanpa sengaja._

"_kemarin kau minum kopi dengannya?"_

_Luhan mulai mencium ada sesuatu yang salah pada cara bicara Yifan. "kau cemburu?" tanyanya sedikit tidak yakin juga. tapi Yifan hanya diam sambil menatapnya tanpa arti, ini membuat Luhan takut sebenarnya._

"_Luhan! Oh, kau disini juga Yifan" Chen datang tapi seketika langsung menangkap adanya suasana tidak baik antara kedua pemuda di hadapannya. _

"_minggu lalu kau yang menjemput Luhan di kantor penerbit?" Yifan bertanya sarkatis pada Chen._

_Chen agak gugup karna ekspresi Yifan. "y-ya itu benar"_

"_itu karna kau tidak datang tanpa mengabariku" Luhan membalas tidak kalah gusarnya._

_Yifan diam sejenak, tapi dia masih saling bertatapan dengan Luhan. Ini menyebalkan, di kala dia cemburu tapi dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan baik. di samping itu Yifan juga menyadari waktunya sudah lebih banyak berkurang untuk Luhan di sebabkan mengurus perusahaan keluarganya. Dia bersalah pada Luhan._

"_aku datang ke kantor penerbitmu, tapi aku terlambat karna terlebih dahhulu membelikan coklat untukmu yang mungkin sekarang sudah membusuk di tempat sampah" pemuda tinggi itu beranjak tanpa mengucapkan kalimat apapun lagi._

_Chen ingin mencegahnya, tapi dia merasa tidak enak juga meninggalkan Luhan yang sepertinya shock setelah mendengar kejujuran Yifan barusan._

_Itu adalah titik terbawah dalam hubungan Yifan dan Luhan. Berhari-hari mereka tidak saling menghubungi karna Luhan merasa sepertinya Yifan sedang sangat marah padanya, juga karna Luhan malu sudah berburuk sangka pada Yifan._

_Yifan memang sudah sibuk pada perusahaan keluarganya, waktu mereka berpacaran jadi berkurang karna Yifan yang sibuk. Tapi ternyata Yifan tidak berniat mengabaikannya, Yifan tetap memikirkan dirinya dengan terus mengirimi pesan-pesan singkat kepada Luhan. Bodoh, Luhan sangat bodoh karna baru menyadarinya sekarang._

_Luhan menangis. Ini pertama kalinya dia menangis karna Yifan, sebelumnya hubungan mereka tidak separah ini. bahkan mereka selalu romantis tapi lama-kelamaan Luhan merasa jengah karna Yifan yang terlalu sibuk._

_Di sisi yang lain Yifan pun terpuruk. Tidak bertemu Luhan itu seperti sebuah bencana untuknya, selama ini dia sudah cukup depresi mengurus perusahaan tanpa bisa menemani Luhan lagi. mau mencuri-curi waktu saja rasanya sulit sekali. ia memperhatikan dari banyak mata-matanya bahwa Chen terus menemani Luhan selama mereka berdua bertengkar._

_Chen hanya sahabat Luhan. Itu benar, Yifan tidak boleh takut pada apapun. jadi dia memantapkan mentalnya untuk mewujudkan keinginan sang Mama._

_Malam itu dengan menggebu-gebu Yifan mendatangi rumah Luhan. Peduli setan pada Chen yang juga ternyata ada disana, justru lebih bagus karna Yifan akan melamar Luhan detik itu juga._

"_Luhan, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kesalahanku" Yifan tanpa aba-aba lagi langsung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil beludru berwarna merah dari saku celananya. Ia berlutut di hadapan Luhan sambil menunjukkan isi dari kotak itu yang ternyata adalah cincin berlian yang indah. "menikahlah denganku"_

_Luhan sudah seperti mayat hidup tidak bertemu Yifan berhari-hari, dan sekarang dia menampakkan wajah jeleknya yang menangis di depan Yifan. Ini limited edition menurut Chen yang tersenyum bahagia melihat adegan lamaran mendadak dari Yifan tersebut._

"_aku benci melihat air matamu" gumam Yifan yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memeluk Luhan._

"_aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin, bodoh!" Luhan sampai berteriak._

_Yifan berdiri dan segera memasangkan cincin berlian itu di jari manis Luhan kemudian Luhan dengan tidak sabar langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Yifan dengan melampiaskan rasa rindu terdalam._

_Lamaran tidak elit itu di saksikan dengan Chen yang akhirnya bertepuk tangan, Baba Luhan yang terperangah shock di depan pintu saat baru pulang kerja, dan Mama Luhan yang masih memakai banyak roll rambut di kepalanya._

.

.

.

.

.

"bagaimana rasanya akan pulang?" Yifan merapihkan jaket yang Luhan pakai. Istrinya itu sudah duduk di kursi roda dengan manis.

"tentu saja aku senang. seminggu disini rasanya seperti setahun di rumah Pamanku yang menyebalkan di Hongkong" ucap Luhan yang membuat Yifan tertawa.

"aku sangat bersyukur kau telah sembuh dan kembali ceria lagi" Yifan menggenggam kedua tangan Luhan. Mereka saling tersenyum dan menatap ke dalam manik mata satu sama lain.

"aku bersyukur memiliki suami yang begitu perhatian dan setia menemaniku"

"aku janji akan lebih meluangkan waktuku untukmu dan Ziyu. Ayo kita mulai lagi dari awal dan hidup lebih bahagia di masa depan" pria tampan itu mengecup tangan istrinya dengan lembut.

"terimakasih banyak, Yifan" Luhan menarik Yifan ke dalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Yifan mengecup kening Luhan berkali-kali dan mengusap punggung Luhan. Biarpun Luhan yakin tidak akan menangis, tapi akhirnya dia meneteskan air mata juga.

"Mama, Baba!" Ziyu berlari ke arah mereka dengan semangat, sementara Chen di belakangnya hanya menggelengkan kepala.

Yifan menggendong Ziyu sambil mengecupi perut bocah berambut mangkuk itu sampai tertawa geli. Dia mendudukan Ziyu di pangkuan Luhan, lalu mendorong kursi roda Luhan untuk keluar dari rumah sakit. "Ziyu senang kalna Mama sudah sembuh!"

"Mama juga senang akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah kita" Luhan mencium pipi Ziyu.

"Baba, Ziyu ingin pelgi ke lumah kulcaci sepelti yang ada di televisi"

Luhan dan Yifan menatap ke arah Chen dengan bingung, meminta penjelasan karna mungkin saja si dinosaurus ini tau maksud Ziyu. "wisata Hobbiton di New Zealand" ujar Chen.

"baiklah, besok kita akan kesana. Bagaimana?" seru Yifan.

"benalkah? Apa boleh, Mama?" Ziyu sudah sangat semangat karna sang Baba mengajak duluan.

Luhan mengangguk dengan tersenyum. "tentu saja sayang. Besok kita kesana" ia mencium kening Ziyu dan memeluknya dengan erat.

.

.

.

.

.

"_aku mencintaimu Luhan. dulu, sekarang, hingga selamanya"_

"_Yifan aku juga mencintaimu dulu, sekarang, dan selama-lamanya"_

END

Mungkin kalian ga ngerti.. ah tapi gapapa deh ya, gue lagi pengen nulis begini ya begini deh. Hehe sorry banget untuk typo yang bertebaran karna gatau kenapa gue udah males ngedit lagi. Makasih buat kalian yang mau review, fav, ataupun follow. Love you all~


End file.
